Percy Jackson and the Son of Time Mark of Athena
by sonofneptune777
Summary: Percy reunites with Annabeth and the new campers of Camp Half-Blood. However, one of the campers have the ability to control time. Will Percy and Luke, the son of Kronos and the first demi-titan to attend Camp Half-Blood, save the world once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

I am so sorry that I haven't updated. It seems like the only time I can write and publish without interruptions are at like midnight of weekends... So sad, I know... This is a short chapter, right after where Son of Neptune ends! The book was so good and all but I don't understand why Mr. Riordan makes Annabeth look so dumb in the Lost Hero. Also, there are many Mark of Athena fanfics out there so I encourage you to read them as well, for many of those fanfics are very interesting and have good plots.

Percy Jackson and the Giant's Trident (Mark of Athena)

Chapter 1: Encounters

Percy was waiting for the ship, Argo II, to arrive shortly on the Little Tiber. He was anxious, nervous, and happy at the same time. After all, he made his girlfriend wait for him for a

solid 8 months. As the ship approached, Percy brought the Senators, as well as Framl and Hazel to the land near the river. The ship landed and a celestial bronze anchor was

detached to hold the ship fast. A little brown-haired boy jumped off the ship and started making annoying sounds that made Percy laugh. The guy was so carefree and even though

Percy's memories were restored, he couldn't remember the last time he was so carefree, except maybe just after the Second Titan War ended. Percy came back to reality from his

thoughts when he heard a gasp from Hazel, who pointed at the little boy. Percy looked at the boy again, more clearly this time. Realization struck him as he remembered the face of

the boy. It was the guy on the message tape Tyson had given him. He was the boy that was in Hazel's photo in Alaska. Even though Percy suspected the kid was the boy from the

photo, he was convinced that it wasn't him. Logically, the guy who was in the photo should be at least 80 years old, if not dead, and the boy, who jumped out of the ship, looked at

maximum, 15 years old. Frank comforted Hazel and there was awkwardness near them, even though Frank tried to be helpful. Then another boy hopped off the ship with a girl. There

was a gasp that also sounded like a shriek. This time, it was Reyna who had gasped. She looked at the boy, who was blonde and tan, and started sprinting towards him, yelling out

"Jason! Where have you been?" The girl beside the boy, so called Jason, whom Percy heard about at least gazillions of times, frowned as Reyna caught Jason in a bear-hug. The boy,

Jason, looked happy, even if he did seem a little uncomfortable. Then a certain blonde girl came out of the ship and gracefully landed on the surface of the Earth. 'Annabeth', Percy

thought. Now, it was his turn to shriek like a monkey. Just kidding. Percy was too mature and too stunned to speak. He watched her approach with his jaw striking the ground with

brute force. "Annabeth...?" He stuttered. The blonde girl had red eyes, probably sore from crying the past 8 months, but she did have a beautiful smile. "Percy!" She ran to him and

they embraced each other for what seemed like forever. In fact, it seemed like the time slowed down. After the embrace ended, Annabeth turned around and shouted, "Thanks,

Luke!" 'Huh?' Percy thought. Then a fourth, and final camper stepped from the ship. He had light brown hair, and was very skinny and petite. He seemed to look like a 13-year old,

even though he had a timeless expression on his face, mysterious and intimidating. "Hello. Isn't this such a pleasure to meet the Almighty Percy Jackson, the slayer of Kronos." "Hi...

And who are you?" "I am Luke McConnell, the son of Kronos. Every single people, except the campers of Half-Blood gasped. "How...?" All the senators took out their weapons. Percy

stopped them. He then looked at Annabeth for the explanation. "It is true, Percy. That's why I thanked him. Didn't you feel time slowing down during our hug?" 'Ahhh... Wait... Doesn't

he have a grudge against me?' Annabeth answered as if she read his mind. "He also doesn't hate you for slaying his father. He says that he would've done the same thing in that

situation, to save the world." Percy relaxed. Then an awkward silence consumed the place with the auora of 3 very powerful male beings flooding out, each one of them eyeing each

other carefully, like snakes in the wild.

Who do you think the most strong boy is? Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, whom we know so much about? Or the new character, the demi-Titan, Luke, the wielder of Time, and

the son of Kronos. Or can it be Jason, the wielder of Lightning bolts and the Son of Mighty Zeus, the strongest of the Gods? Next chapter will have two Greek Prophecies that will

change the course of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Prophecies!

"So", said Leo breaking the silence as the tension got too much for the ADHD's to handle. "Wassup? Aren't Romans supposed to attack the Greeks?" "Do you want us to?" Reyna said

with a creepy smile. "Um... On second thought, never mind." Everyone laughed and tension disappeared, with the boys that stole the spotlight, shaking each other's hands with

delight and joy as they got to meet people who understood them. They were all strong, looked up to and, most of all, too tired to get any more attention. "So, Luke, where and how

did you come from? "I lived in Pasadena, California. Then I was attacked by many of Hades's hellhounds." Hazel gave him a sorry look, even though it wasn't her fault. "I escaped and

a satyr, named Grover, found me being chased. Even though I could temper with time, I couldn't do it for days, at least at the time of the 'hunt'. Grover scared them away with a

shout and he sent me to Camp Half-Blood via a pegasus named Blackjack." "Hey! He's mine!" Percy faked like he was hurt. Annabeth laughed and filled him in on the news. "Grover

found him a week after your disappearance when he was trying to find you. He sensed a powerful scent so he searched for the scent, hoping it was you. Apparently not, and that's

how he got to be the first demi-titan to attend the camp." Many looked in awe at Luke as Jason admitted he was defeated by Luke. Currently, the score was 2-1 with Luke in the

lead, even though Jason had the big advantage in experience. Percy, whom many expected and suspected to be scared or angry at someone so powerful, was actually at ease in

reality. "Oh! Also, Rachel gave us two more additional prophecies. I wrote them down on a notepad. Here it is." Annabeth showed the Romans and Percy the phrophecies. The note

looked like this.

The First Prophecy of the Greeks:

The son of the titan shall save the son of the skies

Redeem himself to his campers and rise

The Seas will rage and the Earth will shake

As the Son of Seas tremble with anger

The time will be slowed or hastened by will

As the Earth tries to prevail with a striking kill

The Second Prophecy of the Greeks:

The son of the Sea, the son of the Time

Will support each other with trust and shine

The battle rages with blood and one must die

To save the world for the last and final time

Spawn of Athena shall sacrifice

in order to save the one she loves with might

The whole group was in silence after they read the prophecy. "I would like to get some attention, please." Annabeth stated. "Percy is undoubtedly the most likely person that will be

involved in both of these prophecies. The son of the skies mean that Jason will be at least in the part of the first prophecy, unless Zeus broke his oath again," people chuckled, "and

Luke will probably be a major part of the prophecies, too. And finally, it looks like I will be a part of the 2nd prophecy, even though I do not like my line. At all." People started

murmuring agreeing how this worked out. "So," Reyna said. "Who are the 7 that will go on the quest?"

I will tell you the 7 next chapter even though you probably figured it out already. However, I either have to kick one of Piper and Hazel or make the quest out of 8 people.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the Son of Time (Mark of Athena)

Who are the 7 that will go? This question rang through everybody's mind. Percy was the first to speak. "Well, I am sure that Annabeth should go, even though I don't like her being in danger. The prophecy states that the daughter of Athena, not Minerva, so the girl is Greek. The only person from the Greek Camp, who is the daughter of Athena, is Annabeth." Everyone nodded. Then Reyna spoke. "Since Frank and his crew, Percy and Hazel, completed the quest, they should all go." Everyone nodded at this one, too, except Octavian who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time. "No, no, no. All of them are new-comers. None of them reached the full-year mark. Therefore, I suggest that I, the Great Octavian, will go as the leader of the Prophecies." Well, no one liked his idea. Annabeth countered Octavian's statement. "Percy shall go as one of the 7, as well as Hazel and Frank. There is a son of the Seas part in the Prophecies, and the only person we know is Percy. Also, Frank and Hazel should go because the Gods said so." Everyone nodded, except the fuming Octavian, of course. Jason spoke again, "Piper, Leo, and I shall be a part of this, too. Does anyone disagree?" No one said a word. Percy counted, and he realized that there was 7 already. Reyna stated, "The matter is closed, then." Annabeth coughed. Everyone faced her. "What about the Son of Time?" Now, Luke was stared at by many campers. Apparently, he did not like the spotlight as he faced the other way. Octavian smirked. "Let's kick Jason out. After all, he will be in danger." Reyna struck Octavian hard in the stomach. Octavian fell, writhing in pain. "Well, I guess there needs to be the 8th camper, then. Even though it will defy the prophecy, one has succeeded a quest with more than the needed amount of people." Reyna declared, "Meeting over."

Percy went back to his cabin, preparing for the trip to Rome. "Percy?" Percy turned around to see a nervous-looking Reyna behind him. "Woah! Isn't it like forbidden to just walk into another cabin?" "It is, but this is an urgent matter. I saw Jason with this Venus kid and I am certain that she likes Jason. Can you stop them from getting farther into their so called 'relationship'?" Percy thought for a moment. "I will stop them from going to the extremes but it is not my job to interfere with love. If you really want Jason, I suggest bribing Aphrodite/Venus with offerings. She doesn't play favorites with her children when it comes to love." Reyna thanked him and ran to the temple of Venus. Few hours later, all the campers including Greeks met at the Field of Mars. "Today, we will have a special Battle for the celebration of the Greeks' arrival. The teams will be split up, with captains representing their teams, who choose their own people. The captains are Jason and Percy." Cheers rang through the field. "Let's play rock, paper, scissors, then." Percy suggested. Jason nodded. Jason beat Percy with a rock. "I choose Piper and Leo." "I choose Frank and Hazel." "I choose Reyna and Luke." "I choose Annabeth and Tyson." The list went on until everyone was picked. Of course, Octavian was the last choice, which he didn't seem to be thrilled about. "Annabeth, you are in charge of defense, with Hazel, Arion, and Tyson as well as Mrs. O'Leary. I will be in charge of offense with Frank and Hannibal. Rest of the campers will pick which one they want but it has to be in ratio of 50:50." Annabeth simply said, "Good luck, Seaweed Brain." Percy smirked and said, "You, too, Wise Girl."

On the other side of the field, he could see all the campers charging with Imperial Gold weapons. Jason, Reyna and Luke were leading the charge. Reyna, Leo, and Piper were on the defense. Percy willed the Little Tiber to rise and swept out most of the campers. It didn't do any physical damage, but it did stun them. All the other campers took over and Frank turned into a T-rex, flicking campers with his feet. Hannibal stomped on people, too. However, the other team didn't lose hope. Luke slowed down time and it didn't seem to affect his teammates at all. Jason flew and struck thunderbolts. Percy threw Riptide at Luke and the time flowed normally as the blade cut Luke's skin on his shoulder. Even though Luke had beaten Jason, he didn't have as much experience in sword fighting, for he used his unnatural power over time to defeat him. Percy caught Luke in a water ball, and launched him 50 feet to the right. Luke was confused and stunned. It seemed like he would stay that way for a few minutes which bought Percy some time. Jason, on the other hand, was chased away by Frank who had turned into a real-sized drakon. Drakon didn't look fazed by Jason's lightning bolt. Annabeth sent reinforcements for the final blow, so Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary jogged through the field, happily smacking campers and running to the other fortress. Percy charged on, too and got hit by water balloons. Well, more like absorbed, because he got more stronger as the water energized him. He, then, made the water cannons explode, for the second time, and Octavian scrambled on his feet as Percy raised his sword while running towards him. Percy hit him flat in the head with the butt of his sword and took out all the guards. Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary blocked the entrance after Percy went inside the fortress. Percy searched for the Eagle and he saw it in a huge chamber. Unfortunately, there were even more guards. Leo, the son of Hephaestus, Piper, the charmspeaker, and Reyna, the praetor. Leo shot Percy a fireball. Percy dodged and smirked. He remembered the words of a telekhine on St. Helens the other day (Read the Battle of the Labyrinth). Apparently, the children of Poseidon were very hard to burn or kill with fire. Percy caught his breath when Piper charmspoke him. "Percy. Drop your sword and go to sleep. A strong hero like you need rest, you know." Percy's eyelids flickered. Then, he saw Annabeth, the same way he saw Annabeth in the River Styx. "Don't listen, Percy." Percy shook his head and charged toward Piper. She took out her dagger but Percy disarmed her easily. The sword was on her throat and everyone stopped their movement. "Back up," Percy warned. Reyna and Leo did as they were told. Then Percy quickly sprinted towards the Eagle and held it up. "Game Over," Terminus's voice rang through the field. "Perseus Jackson had captured the Golden Eagle. Win for Percy's team!" Leo, Piper, and Reyna sighed. "Darn! How did you wake up from the charmspeak." "It's a secret," Percy said, smirking. He then heard thuds from the back. He turned around and he saw Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary hopping around. "Percy won, we won!" Tyson exclaimed. Together, Percy, Tyson, and Mrs. O'Leary walked out of the fortress. Cheers and sighs were heard and Percy held up the Eagle. Annabeth cheered with other campers and Percy smiled at her. Jason and Luke lifted their hands for handshakes and Percy took them gradually. 'Yep, I was right. Today is the best day of my life.'


End file.
